It is a commonplace event for users to talk on their mobile communication device in close proximity with other people in public spaces. The privacy of the conversation held in public places is difficult to maintain. As a result, the prevalence of mobile communication devices calls for a better understanding of the privacy implication on communications conducted in public places.
Therefore, there is a need for a method that merges textual and pre-recorded voice responses into a voice communication for preventing overhearing of private conversations in public spaces.